Forbidden Choices
by I.A.Coudray
Summary: Iris Coudray was now starting a new year in her life in a new place with new people. With a sad departure from her old life she leaves her conferable home in Utah and heads to Seward, Alaska. She is greeted by her grandparents, and a new life.


Forbidden Choices

* * *

This is my first story that I've actually be serious about so I hope that this goes well. Also, I looked for grammer errors ect and I think I had found most of them. Though there might still be some, so sorry if they come along.

* * *

Chapter One: To Alaska

I jolted up in my bed breathing franticly. My heart was racing a thousand miles per hour and my eye sight was blocked by complete darkness. I continued to feel panicked till the shapes of my bedroom started to become clear. As I saw the outlines of my desk and computer take shape my heart slowed and I was finally able to catch my breath. The comfort of being in some place familiar was sinking in and relaxing my over imaginative mind. As I calmed down some more I realized that I was drench in cold sweat.

"It was a dream, just a dream... Calm down."

I tried to calm myself to normal by using my own voice. With a deep breath I placed my head in my hands. Trying to recall what the terrifying dream was about but the more I tried the more difficult it got. The dream seemed to drift out of my head like it was water that was being held by cupped hands. But the more I tried to hold it in the quicker it flowed away. Though I had some success in keeping a small bit of the fragments with me, for instance; Molly's and Trevor's horrified faces, the school building behind them and the boy.

This boy, there was something peculiar about him. I seemed to recognize him from somewhere before, but the funny thing was, was that I had never seen him before. Well besides these last few weeks; he had been in my dreams every night since I had decided to leave for Alaska, but I didn't think that really counted. He was always there, that's all I could really count on in my dreams lately that and the terror that always seemed to be there.

When I thought about it though, I dint know why I was so terrified, the only thing scary –that I could remember - were Molly's and Trevor's facial expressions. The boy was hardly scary at all. He had the reversed affect on me; he brought me serenity and peace. Which only had lasted a few seconds in the dream, but now as I thought of him I realized that his bright emerald gaze of his actually got my pulse quickening and I felt nervous. And as I continued to think of him; his pale almost too white skin, his emerald eyes that went black, and his wavy brunette hair, I swear I felt my heart jump start. I swear, sometimesI'm not normal! My thoughts left his brilliant eyes and went to my curiosity of what time it was. I looked over to the clock that was perched on my bed side table.

A half hour before five. I might as well just get up and get ready.

I unwilling pushed myself up and out of bed. I slipped out of my warm covers and headed to my bathroom that was connected to my room as well as the guest room. I closed the door behind me and clicked on the lights and radio. Instantly the bathroom was filled with classical music, the best kind of music to wake up to, at least in my mind it was.

I reached over to the shower curtains and pulled them shut and turned the shower faucet to it reached the maximum heat and waited before I cooled it to the temperature that I wanted. I took a quick shower, only about a half hour long before I decided that I spent enough time enjoying the water. I grabbed my towel and stepped out. A quick glance to the clock told me that my mother would be getting to leave the house any minute now.

I took little time figuring what out fit I was going to wear today and within minutes I was finished fashioning my hair in to a clip. Just then I heard a knock on my door.

"Iris? Are you up dear?"

This was unusual.

"Hey mom, yeah I'm up."

There was silence then my mother's voice came through the door once again, "Hey… Are you sure you're ok with this? You really want to leave?"

I sighed, so this is what she came up here for. "I haven't seen Grandmother and Grandfather in forever mom, it will be fine. Plus, I've always wanted to live in a small town."

I heard my mother sigh through the door, "If you say so dear. But remember, if you ever need anything from me or if you ever need me don't fret to call all right?"

I smiled reassuringly even though I knew that she couldn't see me, "Everything will be fine mom. No worries!"

She paused and didn't say anything for a while but soon she wished me luck and left my bedroom door. I looked in to the mirror and I could see my eyes getting watery. I quickly rubbed them both and thought on the positive side of things. At least I didn't wear any makeup that could possible be smeared by my over reactive tear ducts. I looked in the mirror and saw that my brown eyes were now blood shot. Damn my emotions, why did I have to be so sensitive!

After putting about fifteen eye drops in each of my eyes I decided that the light red that remained would go within five to six minutes.

It was five thirty when I made my way down to my 'little car', or so I called it. It wasn't actually mine; it was my mother's second car. It was a nice one, a little red Volvo, but it was old. At least seven years younger then me, but it ran well and that's all I needed.

I slid the key in to the ignition and turned it so that the engine revved. Once it was running peacefully I cranked up the radio and pulled out of the drive way. I sighed, knowing that this was the last time that I would pull out of this small homely driveway. Not just because I was leaving for Alaska but because Mother was moving.

She was being moved to another station again, but that wasn't unusual. What was making it hard for us this time is that she was being moved from the country. And unfortunately she couldn't afford the time or money to have a sixteen year old girl living with her. The alternative was that I would have had to go to a privet boarding school that barely let its students have any kind of a loose leash. It was a 'Privet School for Proper Young Ladies', and well I wasn't particularly interested in being a proper lady. So, I volunteered to live with my grandparents. And it wasn't a thing that I didn't completely not want to do but I wasn't to keen on it either.

I hadn't seen my grandparents since I was in middle school; three years ago. Now it was the beginning of junior year and I was going to see to go move in with them. I was slightly nervous but I knew that there shouldn't be anything to be anxious about. My grandparents were probably like my mother. After all they did raise her as if she were their own daughter; along with my father. But then again I want anything like my mother. She was Miss Frew Frew and I was little Miss GI Joe, well in a matter of speaking.

At five fifty-two I reached the school. I was the first student there but that was to be expected since school started at seven. I looked around and saw that the librarians car in its spot. I sighed with relief and turned the car off.

Even it was my last day here I wasn't going to let my grades slip. So I grabbed my bag and the poster I needed in order to complete my English presentation that day.

It was five minutes before school started that I was able to finish my tedious project. So I quickly packed my things and made my way down the stairs that led from the library doors to the parking lot at the front of the school. I looked to the lawn and saw the very two people that I had been looking for.

"Trevor! Molly! Hey!"

I waved and dashed over to them. They both turned around when they heard their names being called and I could see Molly smile. When I reached them I came to a sudden stop and then stooped over to place my hands on my knees and catch my breath. I heard Molly's carefree giggle and I looked up.

"Jeesh Iris! You didn't have to run!"

She then pat me on the back playfully. I stood up straight and smiled, "Hey I didn't want to miss one moment today! Give me a break Malls!" Trevor chuckled and placed a hand on Molly's waist, "Yeah Molly. She was excited so leave her be." Molly broke free of Trevor's grasp and draped her arms around my neck, "Aw! Iris we feel so loved!" She teased and I stuck my tongue out at her and we both giggled. All the sudden she gasped and looked alarmingly at me.

"What?" I panicked slightly wondering if there was something terribly wrong with me. But then she poked the area underneath my eyes.

"Iris!" She said in a disapproving tone, "You've been staying up late again!" I groaned and relaxed, "Molly! Don't do that to me! I thought there was something seriously wrong with me." Molly looked perplexed, "You don't think that having huge dark circles under your eyes register as having something seriously wrong with you?"

She must be joking.

"No Molly I don't think that it is something I should be deeply concerned about."

She gasped and placed her hands on her hips. "But then you'll start looking like a vampire. With your pale skin and all that other stuff!"

I raised my brow, "Molly may I inquire to what you mean by that? Are you saying that vampires are a bad thing? And what kind of vampire has blond hair?"

I would have sworn that I saw her eyes sparkle when I finished. She soon was rambling off to her little dream world filled with 'valiant vampires' and 'lowly werewolves'. How they would have marvelous brawls and outrageous love lives. She brought up how many vampires could have blond hair and how my hair wasn't even close to a shade of blond no matter how much I had wished it would be. Even as we started walking to our classes after hearing the bell ring she continued her little lecture. When we reached our break off place I finally broke her off asking how she knew all this, and accusing her of possible being a vampire or werewolf herself.

"Ha, like I would ever go to the lowly mutts that call themselves werewolves! No I would never be succumbed by their barbaric ways. I would love to be a vampire though! Think of all the things you could possibly do and have when you have eternity to live! Ah to be such a beautiful creature and have all those benefits. Hmm what would I do for that!"

Trevor and I stared at her for a moment before we both started to laugh, unable to control ourselves.

"Oh Malls! I swear you are one of my most imaginative and colorful minded people that I know. It's no wonder why we're such good friends."

Trevor nodded in agreement then scooped her up in his arms easily since she was so small-only five feet- and kissed her on her cheek. "It's no wonder I love you." I could hear him whisper to her in her ear. She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"All right you two. Knock it off." I groaned as I saw the two of them getting even more interment with each other.

Trevor who was a little more sensitive to the people's feelings around him set Molly down and stopped in the middle of their little game but Molly wasn't as willing as he was.

"Aw come on Iris, you're no fun!" she whined to me but Trevor placed his hands on her shoulders and placed her in a loving hold. "Come now Molly, she's right. And we have to be gettin' to class anyways." Molly pouted and stuck her tongue playfully out at me. "She's just jealous because she can't get a boyfriend."

I gasped acting as if I were deeply offended, "Molly! I can't believe you would say such a thing!" I pretended to cry and turn away but a few seconds in to the act we were all ready laughing.

The tardy bell rang now and I felt a stab of dread, "Oh shoot! All right guys see you later!" I waved then after a quick exchange of hugs I darted off to my first class.

I opened the door to my first class lucky that even though I was late I was defiantly not the only one. Three other students had come in with me and with the generosity of the teacher we were all let off the hook.

After my presentation I spent most of the class and the rest of the day in my little dream land. I had started to think about Alaska and how it was going to be. I remember my mother saying something about it just starting its six month cycle of darkness. I wondered how the school was going to be with that kind of thing going on. Then my mind melted everything together, my school, whether or not I'd make friends, if I would be eaten by a polar bear, if I could get a pet penguin. When I thought of the penguin pet I started thinking of names for it.

I like Ed. Yeah. Eddy that's what I'll name it. Eddy, my pet penguin from Alaska! I think that would be cute, a little penguin.

My thoughts about my future pet penguin were interrupted by the ringing of the bell that signaled the end of the first class of the day. The rest of the day went dreadfully fast before I knew it I was being called out of my eight period class so that my mother could drive me to the airport. As I made my way down to the office I was attacked with a hug by Molly who was being fallowed by Trevor. "Iris! Is it already time?" Her voice was week and I could tell she had been crying. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.

"I know. I don't believe that its already time either."

My shoulder felt damp and I could tell she was crying once more. Now with her tears going on I could feel my eyes starting to brim with tears. Damn sensitivity!

"Come on Molly, don't cry. You'll mess up your makeup." I tried to cheer her up slightly but my pitiful attempt didn't do much. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks now and I closed my eyes.

"Oh shut it Iris! Why would I care about my makeup when my best friend is leaving me forever for this place called Alaska!"

She made me smile but I could still feel the sadness creeping in and making it harder for the goodbyes. "I'm not leaving forever Malls just for a while. I promise I'll come back and visit you guys sometime…"I sniffed here and giggled slightly, "Damn you Molly. You've made me cry. " She giggled a little but soon I felt another pair of arms wrap around Molly and I. I looked up to see Trevor's face. His eyes were slightly watery but I knew that he wouldn't let himself cry. "That's your fault Iris. You've always been so sensitive to everything…."he paused for a brief moment. "You know… you better visit Iris. Other wise I don't know what will happen with us." He kissed my and Molly's foreheads then let the two of us go, turning away from us.

I looked at his back and smiled, "Thanks Trev…" He'd never been one to express himself to much unless it was to Molly and showing how much he loved her. This little branch that he climbed out on to show how much he would miss my companionship really meant a lot to me. Though he was ashamed to show it I could tell that he was shedding a tear or two while he was facing away from Molly and me.

I turned my attention back to Molly as she pulled away from our hug. "I'll miss you Malls." She nodded and wiped her tears away and I did the same. "I'll miss you too Iris."

I heard my named being called from the parking lot. So I started to rush through things.

"Oh! Molly here," I gave her my keys, "thanks for taking it back for me. And another thing," I gave her a square package and a smaller one on top. "For you and Trevor." I smiled and hugged her again. "My 'remember me' gifts for you guys."

Molly looked at me like I was crazy, "Iris! What are you doing giving out presents?" I looked at her confused by what she meant and she sighed. "You forgot. You silly girl, well… I figured as much." She placed the gifts on the ground then pulled a thin package out from her own bag and handed it over to me.

"Happy Seventeenth Birthday Iris."

I gasped and then smiled, "See Molly this is why you are so awesome." I smiled and laughed lightly. And then I heard another shout from the parking lot. Holy cow that woman could really shout.

I grabbed my stuff and waved one last sad wave to my two friends a bolted out to the inpatient car that was waiting for me in the Hilliard High School Parking lot.

The drive to the airport was a long one. I had decided to wait on opening my gift from Molly and Trevor. But mother was now dead set on not letting the silence settle in, therefore she didn't let down the fact that I should always wear something on my feet… and my hands… and my head. I dint pay much attention after she started to repeat herself but I did find the appropriate places to add in the occasional "Uh huh" and "yes ma'am." My thoughts were now dwelling on Alaska and the boy in my dreams.

Who was he? Why had he been in my dreams for so long now? I could now probably recite all of his features from shoulder up and picture the image crystal clear in my mind now. But what stood out most about him were his eyes, his beautiful emerald green eyes. They seemed to grow cold though, as the dream progressed his gentle gaze turned in to a cold black glare. Just thinking about it made me shiver slightly. Oh how I would hate to have to see that cold glare aimed at me. I think I probably would flee with out a hesitance, which was against my usual nature. I contemplated about it some more and found I was curious to know what that icy glare was aimed towards me in the dream.

"…That way your grandmother won't have to pick you up! Isn't that nice?" My mother's words broke through my thoughts. "Oh, yeah it is…" I answered back with a fake smile, hoping that it would satisfy her. But unfortunately for me she didn't buy it. "Yeah well, those things can be unstable so be careful!" She wasn't requesting she was ordering me. I nodded, "Yes ma'am" We sat in silence for a while as she continued to swerve through traffic not caring if they honked at her or not.

Soon we stopped in the passenger drop of section of the airport. I looked outside the window, surprised by how quickly we managed to get here.

"We-We're already here?"

My mother nodded, "Now honey, if you want to back out now I won--"

I cut her off, "Mom. I'll be fine…" I looked over to her then and I saw her eyes watering. Damn it, why does everyone have to cry!

I soon felt my eyes watering as well and my mother reached over and took me in a large hug. "I'll miss you sweetie."

"I'll miss you too mom."

We stayed like that for a second until a security guard came over and knocked on my mothers window and mad a motion to all the other cars waiting for her to drive away. She apologized and I quickly got my stuff and opened the door on my side of the small car. I bent back down to look inside one last time.

"Bye Mom. I'll see you. Enjoy England."

"Bye sweetie, I'll miss you…"

I began to shut the door but I heard her speak again.

"Oh honey! I almost forgot, here. Happy Birthday."

She handed me a small silver phone, the newest and best style.

"Oh mom! Thank you so much!" I gasped as I looked at the phone, it was so much nicer then my other one which was now hanging on for dear life.

My mother smiled, "Anything for my little girl. Now go now before you miss your flight. Give me a text when you get there ok?" I nodded obediently and shut the door to the small car and watched it pull away.

The flight was unbelievably long and I had to transfer at least two times but that was nothing compared to the long drive home from Anchorage to Seward. Not only was it about a two hour trip but it was also very awkward for the first fifteen minutes. My grandfather was the one who came to pick me up, he asked the normal questions like; how mother was, or how school was, or whatever he would like to hear at the moment. I had never really gotten to know him as well as I would have liked; grandmother was the one who I could talk to for hours at a time therefore she gave much of my comforting.

After an hour of worthless chit chat; I felt comfortable enough to take a quick nap after all it was one in the morning. The truck wasn't very comfortable but I dint care I was so exhausted. Around two my grandfather woke me up.

"Iris, wake up. Welcome to Seward. I know you can't see much right now but I thought you would like to look around."

I woke up slowly but soon enough I was sitting up straight looking outside of the trucks window. The houses we past were all dark and hardly noticeable. On the streets there were only one or two lights that showed the gravel that was the road. Every now and then there was a fence around a person's home and I could hear dogs barking at the roaring of the truck. About a quarter of the way in to the town we pulled up to a small house that had what looked like a shed or garage next to it. It had a couple of pine trees around it and next to it was one of the few lights on the street. Even though it was suppose to be bright enough to show much more the light barely reached the ground.

The rumble of the truck stopped and that's when I realized that we had arrived.

"Welcome home Iris."

I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door. As soon as I did I regretted sliding out of the truck and out in to the icy breeze. I could feel every inch of my body go in to alert mode and all of it was struggling to keep me warm.

I reached in to the cabin of the truck and groped around for my jacket and I finally found it on the floor. I quickly slipped it on hoping that the warmth would quickly come to me, but unfortunately it took its time.

With grandfathers help we drug my two fairly large bags in to the house and set them down on the inside of the door.

The house was toasty and had the faint smell of popery hanging in the air. The inside was dark and I slowly made my way forward taking one small step at a time since grandfather seemed keen on not turning on the lights. I had put my hand out in front of me slightly so I could catch myself if I were to fall but barely a moment after I had done so I felt something wet and cool on my hand. I squealed slightly, frightened about what it might have been.

"Calm down Iris, there's nothing wrong. You just ran in to Kiki." My grandfather assured me in a hushed tone.

Kiki? Oh! Kiki! My heart started to settle as I remembered the faithful Akita that lived with my grandparents. I knelt down to her and patted my leg, "Kiki, Come here girl."

I heard her panting as she came closer and soon I was able to feel her soft warm fur on my hand. I smiled happily and stroked her.

"How are you doing ol' girl?"

I exclaimed happily as I ran my fingers through her warm fur. Such a well behaved dog, I thought after Kiki laid a generous kiss on my cheek.

I felt grandfather go past me and further in to the house. As he passed by he switched on a dim light and I could see the space before me.

I looked around my surroundings and took in the layout of the house. Though it seemed small from the outside the inside was quite roomy. The immediate entrance led to the living room which was off to the right. Then as you fallowed the tile walk way it led to the kitchen and dinning room. Before the kitchen began there was another hallway that led to the left side of the house. I couldn't see around that corner so I stood up, grabbing my bags, and fallowed my grandfather down the hallway that he had previously gone down. Kiki yipped quietly and I smiled, "Shh! don't wake grandmother."

Dogs, my whole family had at least one. Mom and I had one at one point but he ran away the day my father had died. And unfortunately we never were able to find him. I had begged to get another one but my mother would never agree to it. She always said that none of them were "special" enough for her. So we had now been with out a dog for four years and I really had missed the company.

I continued to fallow my grandfathers path down the hall way and stopped when I saw the family pictures. I turned and looked at them closely, inspecting all the faces.

I had forgotten how many natives were part of our family. In fact it seemed rather odd that none of the Native American traits had surfaced in me, since my grandmother was full native and my father was half. They both looked like they were natives and my guess is that many would have thought my father to be complete native while my grandmother was half. But I had none of the traits that should have been passed down to be. I just looked like any other pale girl who probably hasn't had enough sleep. However I did have one redeeming quality, my eyes. I had inherited that one quality from my ancestors, and that was all. I was genuinely very proud of my eyes and their shape. Probably the only thing about my body that I was proud of.

I looked around the picture at all the faces one more time and then I saw my fathers. I stared for a moment, taking in the happy smile that he had. He was standing next to my mother, and in my mothers arms I saw the three year old version of my self, holding a small puppy. We all looked so happy and like we were all enjoying ourselves. Which I'm sure we all were.

I continued to gaze at my family then my concentration was lost when the hall way light flickered on.

"Iris…? Iris! Oh child my have you grown! Welcome home my dear!"

I looked away from the picture to see my grandmother standing in that hall way a little a head of me.

"Grandmother!" I grinned and dropped my bag so I could rush to her for a hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you again! How are you?"

We parted the hug and I looked down at her. She wasn't much shorter then I was but I still had to tilt my head down slightly to look her in the eye.

She smiled and clapped her hands on my shoulders. "I am well my child, very well. Most of all I am so very happy that you have come to live with us up here. I was afraid that with out a child's love that we were going to become bitter old people." She chuckled at this and I giggled.

"Grandmother I highly doubt that you could ever be an old bitter person."

Grandmother touched the tip of my nose with her forefinger and smiled her caring smile, "I am afraid, my child, that this is where you are wrong. But enough of this talk. I can see that you are very tired. Come; let me show you to your room."

She tucked my arm under hers and led me down the hall way to an ending door that looked like it had just recently been added. She opened the door to show that there was a stair case leading up to another level above the house. We started up the stairs when Grandmother had started speaking again.

"Please forgive us my dear. We had to make some accommodations quickly that we could have your room done by the time that you came. Fortunately people here are hard workers and we were able to complete this rather quickly. However I must say that there are a few things missing but I do think that you could live with out them for a bit more until you pick out what it is you would like to do. Oh, yes, we also thought it would be nice if we got you a homecoming gift. I do think you will rather like it, I know that Kiki does."

A homecoming gift? I looked at her confused for a second but then it struck me that they created all this, the room and everything on a whim when they heard that I was coming to stay with them.

"Oh Grandmother! You and Grandfather really shouldn't have. You have already done so much! Just letting me stay with you is enough for me. You honestly didn't need to do much more."

Grandmother chuckled and pat my hand, "Dear child, we wanted to do this for you. It was quite a joyous occasion when we heard that our only grandchild was to come and stay with us."

I blushed slightly, with what she was saying she was making me feel like some kind of royalty. "Grandmother reall—"

"We're here."

Grandmother stopped at the top of the steps in front of another door that I guessed led to the room they had prepared for me. I looked at the door and on it was a small wooden sign that had my name carved in to it as well as two beautiful Iris flowers.

"Oh wow, that's amazing!" I touched the sign running my fingers along the carvings in the oval sign.

Grandmother chortled from behind me now, "A student that we know made it for you. Now dear, why don't we go in? I am sure you would like the inside much more to your liking then the drafty hallway that we are in now."

I nodded then reached down to the door handle and opened the door leading the way in to the room.

An almost blinding light welcomed us in to the room. I took a moment to let my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness but as they did I was suddenly pounced upon. The surprise of it knocked me off of my feet.

"What in the world?" I gasped as I hit the ground.

Before I could get much more out, I was being attacked by a wet tongue and happy barks. I giggle then looked at the animal that was responsible.

He was a rather big dog. He looked to be an extra large husky while being compared in proportions. In fact he was almost big enough to be a wolf. It was no wonder that I fell down when he pounced.

"Whoa! Grandmother is he who you were talking about? "

I asked, looking up from the large wolf dog that was still pinning me to the ground.

Grandmother nodded and rubbed the dogs head. "He is. Now, be careful with him. He is very friendly but, he is also very large. There for he is a bit unstable."

I stroked his white and gray-black fur and looked back at him. "He doesn't seem the least bit clumsy. " I teased then I looked for tags around his neck. "Grandmother, dose he not have tags?" I asked surprised by the absence of the important information.

"He dose not need any." She chortled, "No body would dare to try to take a puppy like him."

"Puppy?" I exclaimed while looking at the huge dog.

Grandmother laughed, "Yes, Ray is only two and a half years old."

I looked at her with my brow raised, "Grandmother, puppies stop being puppies when they are one year old." She shook her head, "Not this breed of dogs. They tend to stay puppies a bit longer then other dogs." I remained confused, "what kind of dog is Ray?" Grandmother winked at me, "That my child is something that you will have to figure out on your own." I eyed her suspiciously, "Grandmother you have something up your sleeve don't you?" She didn't say anything but instead she just turned and walked out of the room.

"Grandmother!"

The door shut before I could get any more out. I groaned, "Man, she likes her little tricks doesn't she." Ray barked loudly and brought my attention back to him. I smiled and laughed lightly.

"Well then Ray. I suppose we're going to be the best of friends won't we?"

Ray barked and jumped off of me running to my bag and snatched from its spot and bringing it to me. I stared for a second astounded about what had just happened but I laughed.

"You're amazing; now let me have that now." I stroked his head and kissed his muzzle.

I dug through my duffle bag for my pajamas and as soon as I found them I slipped off my old close and slipped them on. "Hmm… Lets see…" I started to dig through it again looking for a note pad and a pen.

_There's a pen in the desks furthest left hand drawer and in the one below it has plenty of note books. _

"Oh? Ok then I guess that will work then." I went to the desk and started digging through the draws and then I paused and turned.

"W-who said that," I looked around the room only seeing the furnishings and Ray. There was no human to say anything, no one to point out where my things where.

"Grandmother? Grandfather…?"

Silence.

"H-hello?"

Once again, no response. I turned back to the desk, "Ok Iris, get a hold of yourself. You must be imagining things. There's no one in here that could possible say that to you." Even so I looked through the drawers and found what I was looking for, exactly where the voice had said they where.

"Ok, so that's just a little freaky but… that's ok I'm probably just really tired. Yeah, I'm just imagining things." I chuckled to myself. "See! I'm even talking to myself right now. Yeah it was all just in my head. Heh I swear I'm crazy sometimes." I smiled to myself and shook my head.

Taking the pen and paper I wrote down Ray's name, and then the fact that he was a brilliant dog. Then I wrote the other facts that I had learned from Grandmother. I planed on finding out what kind of dog he was.

**Ray**

**Very Smart**

**Stays a puppy for a while**

**Unbelievably large (Possibly part wolf?)**

I tapped the notebook a couple of times at the top right hand corner trying to think of what other things she might have slipped in there but I couldn't think of any. I sighed, "Oh well. I guess that's all for tonight."

I dropped the pen and looked at the clock.

Four-thirty, a half hour before five.

"Its time for bed."


End file.
